custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BIONICLEToa/New Year, New Attempts (plus MOCs!)
It's been a while hasn't it, CBW? Too much inactivity, after my laptop broke down sometime in August of 2017, I never finished that Splinter's Universe comic I wanted to start. And events in the LEGO community I dealt with on TTV sort of broke me. I lost interest in BIONICLE and Lego, and sorta wandered away... Well, I have a new laptop! I have ambition to finally write something unique and original for once, having ideas for lore and more engaging characters. I have taken the words of some to heart, deciding to make things more narrative based. If any of you have been perusing the recent changed, I have been trying to overhaul some character histories, as well as create a few new pages to fit the storyline I had mind. A few things to establish: *The first thing is that I wanted to focus on mythological characters a lot more. Yes, I had established them before, but I want a larger emphasis on them this time! *I will be making changes to artifacts in my story, fitting more in line with storylines Kylerak made when I was young. Such as the Kanohi Karhi becoming the Mask of Destiny, for instance. *I am contemplating if Splinters doesn't even need ''to be a seperate timeline, considering that many of the events in it are just standard BIONICLE canon with my own additions. I could use some help on this desicion.'' Plus, with a larger BIONICLE collection with many more diverse masks, me and Kylerak decided it was time to start MOCing again! The Revamped Toa Karhi Kylerak decided with a larger collection of pieces he wanted to recreate some of the Toa Karhi to fit more of the vision he has had them for ages. I should mention, most of these were built in 2017. Yeah, we hadn't touched our BIONICLE for that long... Collerak Revamp.jpg|The first of the bunch is a modified Collerak, with the integration of CCBS. This will be a re-occuring theme in these builds. Viatra Revamp.jpg|Viatra was modified quite extensively by Kylerak, who wanted to integrate the Mata blue better with her. Kylerak Revamp.jpg|Kylerak was happy to find this Maxilos mask out in the wild and modified his MOC Kylerak with it. Mikeku Revamp.jpg|This is a personal favorite of mine. A modified Mikeku. Yes, he has lost his Disk Launcher I cherished, but he now is more colorful and has a distinct silhouette. Quiller Revamp.jpg|Quiller has a really freaking cool gimmick that Toa Kylerak came up with. He has a mounted rahi on his back, giving him the ability to climb walls, and gives him a cool body shape. Quiller and DIG.jpg|Quiller and his rahi friend, which he has named DIG to remember it by. I find the simple Rahi build leaves Quiller with a uniqueness to him he never had before. Nuhi Revamp.jpg|The cold-hearted and selfish Nuhi! He has the simplest of the builds, yet I admire Kylerak's use of a custom weapon here with his buzz saw. Makes him far more formidable in battle and in rough terrain! Toa Karhi Revamped.jpg|The complete team, standing together and showing their colorful glory! The Enemies! Not much in the villain side of the spectrum, many of the ones posted in previous blogs are still relevant to our story. However, I did take some better shots of Carika (one of my favorite villain MOCs I've built!) and the mysterious Inferno, Kylerak's villainous self-MOC! Inferno.jpg|Inferno has some of the most CCBS integration to his build. Perhaps that is because he enjoys standing out. After all, he is quite the artist. Carika Reshot.jpg|This is why you don't mess with Teridax's belongings, my friends. Zaktan learned it the hard way, and so did Carika! Now mutated into a strange creature, she lives as a Dark Hunter. Carika Reshot 2.jpg|Part of me likes to headcanon that the Dark Hunters is just a home for misfits in the Matoran Universe. They become mercenaries to get that sense of family among the weird, yeah? The Matoran! The Matoran! How could we forget these lovable guys? We can't. They are everywhere. They cannot be avoided! The world truly cannot run without them (as Terry ended up figuring out from good ol' Tren Krom). Turaga Tagah.jpg|What is this? A Turaga? Yes, he's in the Matoran section. And more curiously, he seems to be visually similar to another character of mine... (I give you three guesses!) Ta-Matoran.jpg|Two Ta-Matoran here! One seems to have no tools... The guy next to him is hogging them up! Now that's not helping the virtue of duty, is it? Po-Matoran.jpg|Though the Matoran on the left is certain to be a Po-Matoran with a great mind, the other one next to him? He's unsure if he's an Onu-Matoran or a Po-Matoran. Turaga Nupui seems to think Po-Matoran. Fatorak Normal.jpg|Ah, Fatorak, my favorite. It was my desire to design him before he got his fancy gold armor. This is him at a simpler time, I suppose. Still a Chronicler, though! Karhi Ga-Matoran.jpg|They say Matoran come in many different sizes. That's the case with Ga-Matoran. One seems to be rather happy about her height. The other holds a weapon. She seems ready to remove the other's smile. Le-Matoran Boast.jpg|A group of humble Le-Matoran. Except the middle one. He's showing off his much-desired copper mask of victory! Black and White.jpg|Unfortunately, the Ko-Matoran and Onu-Matoran were left by themselves! Poor guys, but I think you'll make excellent guards for the night shift. Well, that is all I really have to show! A lot of staffs for weapons, a lot of Matoran, and a lot of mystery in store for the tale I wish to tell! Farewell, and give your comments on these MOCs and my story plans if you please! --[[User:BIONICLEToa|'BIONICLE']][[User talk:BIONICLEToa|'Toa']] May the speed of Pohatu be with you. Category:Blog posts